


Emotion in Motion

by AngstyAlb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Bratting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyAlb/pseuds/AngstyAlb
Summary: Lance and Bael have endured days denied of each other's touch.  Under the blanket of night, within earshot of strangers, they seek out the pleasure of each other.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Emotion in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a break from my main fiction that these characters originate from. This isn't a canonical event, but a fun side story. If you enjoy their romp and want to know more about them, a link to the other fiction will be posted in the end notes.

“Bael- please, there are people nearby,” Lance huffed, his mental faculties beginning to falter as blood rushed through his head.

“Shhh,” Bael pleaded, barely a whisper. His mouth had wandered to the shell of Lance’s ear, placing teasing bites on the journey across his jaw. He then supplanted his hot tongue, further driving his lover mad.

The predicament they were in was of their own doing, but Bael as per usual was given an inch and taking a mile. Or rather, he was given an inch and actively in negotiations to receive more inches.

After becoming lost in the forest for days on end, they were eventually discovered by unfamiliar locals and held captive. It took a great deal of persuasion and flaunting of their desperation to be pardoned as lost fools. Deemed no more than an annoyance, they were permitted to leave but kept under watchful eye until they found a way to return from whence they came.

Why did any of that matter? Well, wandering for days on end without rest or proper food didn’t exactly lead to romance. Nor did being confined in a cramped cell. Truthfully, being in a strange place under surveillance didn’t either, but sometimes you have to settle for a less than stellar option. After knowing Bael and _knowing_ Bael, Lance swiftly learned physical affection was the love language his partner knew best. Lance could be told ‘I love you’ and given a kiss to be reaffirmed that someone was devoted to him.

Not Bael. He craved -no, needed- carnal passion to understand it. Once they acknowledged their feelings for each other, despite their tribulations, they overindulged in each other’s desire. It was intoxicating for them both, as two men who had never known love before now knowing its entirety.

Moments prior to their current compromising situation, Lance had stolen Bael away to a spot obscured by undergrowth behind an ancient oak tree. He had pushed him against the tree to kiss him fervently without prying eyes. It wasn’t just Bael who felt neglected and pent up; Lance became prone to blushing just from Bael interlocking their fingers. Intimacy was something he required as well.

Bael quickly escalated the gesture by spinning Lance around, unafraid to throw his strength around as his need grew. Lance, dizzy from a lack of oxygen, was easily coerced into sinking to the forest floor with his back pressed firmly against the tree. Bael, not wasting a moment, drew closer and straddled his lover’s lap while pressing their stomachs flush against each other.

Lance felt secure in this act. What they were doing was relatively quiet, and those keeping an eye on them had long since gone to sleep. He knew, however, that it was up to him to keep a handle on the situation as it threatened to grow out of hand. As it were, he was already growing against a hand.

While licking at Lance’s jaw, Bael pushed the heel of his palm down to knead the rapidly forming bulge in his pants. Bael, already impatient that Lance wasn’t reciprocating, began rubbing his own against Lance’s thigh. This quickly elevated the volume between them.

Lance grabbed Bael’s wrist to prevent the act, biting down on a groan that threatened to escape. “Stop, please. What if someone finds us?” he panted, face splotched with red.

Bael growled in annoyance. His hands then migrated up to Lance’s long since exposed torso, the shirt having been spread open in heated delirium prior. Cold palms pressed firmly onto Lance’s chest, fingers threading into the modest coat of hair. He stretched each thumb downward to massage the nipples, eliciting a sharp inhale from Lance that made Bael grin devilishly. All the while he continued to rock his hips.

“Maybe you just want us to get caught. For a thrill,” Lance said, his hands now dropping to grip Bael’s waist. His muscles were melting into gelatin with each passing second, so the strength left him to put up anymore protest.

“What I _want_ ,” Bael whispered, lips a hair's breadth away from Lance’s, “is for you to touch me, you stupid man.” He emphasized his need with a rough motion, pushing a greater portion of his weight down now on Lance’s pelvis. Bael groaned, a delectable noise Lance could never get enough of. “I’m not asking you to split me open or anything, okay? Just- just touch me.”

“If I do so, will you be a good boy and stay quiet?” Lance murmured, his stamina now rejuvenated as his hands migrated to the front of Bael’s pants.

“Depends on if I’m impressed or n- ah- ah,” Bael began to answer, interrupting himself as he bit his lower lip.

Lance made quick work of deftly removing the fabric obstructions that separated him from his prize. Without any urging on his part Bael’s cock sprang free, twitching and leaking with arousal.

“What was that?” Lance asked. He leaned forward to kiss along his partner’s jaw, shortly after wandering down his neck to the base of his throat. His hands, instead of granting Bael relief, reached up and around Bael’s neck to begin removing the tie that bound his hair.

“I said I’ll think about it.”

Lance threaded a hand through Bael’s pure white mane, not often having the privilege of seeing it loose. Truly, it was a special sight for his eyes alone. His other hand travelled back south, resting upon Bael’s thigh. Intentionally, achingly close to his throbbing erection.

“You’re awfully composed, all things considered,” Bael said, an irritated reference to Lance’s own painful arousal that remained unattended.

“I grew up having sleepovers with boys and girls fairly often, you don’t think this is something I’ve endured for much of my life? I’m certain you weren’t shy about taking care of yourself in the forest,” Lance teased in return.

Bael moved a hand to touch himself, but was soon intercepted by Lance wielding a surprising amount of strength.

“When did I say you could do that?” Lance asked.

“Lance, _please_ ,” Bael begged, devolving into whimpers as he tried extracting his hand to no avail.

“Say it.”

Bael quickly averted his eyes and shifted forward, burrowing his face into the crook of Lance’s neck. “I’ll be a good boy.”

Lance rewarded Bael with the touch he needed. Bael stifled his moans into Lance’s shoulder, which while music to his ears was making it more painful to ignore his own needs. As luck would have it, Bael was never one to merely take. All the while thrusting into Lance’s hand he pried his lover’s cock free and eagerly returned the favor.

Despite their methods being different -Lance, languid and firm, Bael, hot and quick- it brought quick release to the both of them. Typically, a labor of love between them could endure much more time, but in this instance the destination mattered much more than the journey. Bael collapsed against Lance, content to smear the remnants of their passion between their bodies. Lance was less than pleased with that aspect, but too full of adoration to push Bael away.

Lance rubbed circles into the small of Bael’s back and pressed featherlight kisses to his temple. “Bael, we have to get up and go back to bed.”

Bael grumbled, curling into Lance’s body even more. “Don’t wanna.”

“If you do as I say and when we get out of this place, I’ll-” Lance spoke before dipping lower to whisper into Bael’s ear. His words caused Bael to jolt and spring upright.

“Right, up and at ‘em then,” Bael said. “I think there’s a stream nearby if you want to, ah, clean up,” he added with a sheepish grin.

Lance nodded and hastily followed his lead to do just that, both stumbling as they each held up their undone pants. After arriving and taking care of their sticky business, they both corrected their state of dress and made their way back to their designated sleeping quarters.

With the second bed provided left unused, Lance curled his body around Bael’s backside and held his partner close. They each hummed in sleepy relaxation, fingers interlocked and faces pressed close.

“Hey, Lance?”

“Hm?” Lance answered, eyes closed and nearly asleep.

“Thanks for earlier. I needed that.”

Lance snorted before pressing a kiss to Bael’s cheek. “That’s not something you _ever_ have to thank me for, darling. I’m yours, heart and body.”

Bael squirmed at what he said, earning an unseen smile from Lance. After a while Lance believed his partner had fallen asleep, and allowed himself to close his eyes once more.

“Hey, Lance?”

Ah, he supposed not then. “Yes, baby?”

Bael wiggled once again, and Lance so desperately wished he could see his partner’s face. Then Bael rolled inward, now facing Lance with eyes radiating admiration.

“I love you,” Bael whispered, followed by a tender kiss.

Lance smiled against his lips, heart fluttering for those three little words.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Unwind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051259/chapters/57876226)


End file.
